


Into the Woods

by TheCanStander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Camping AU, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanStander/pseuds/TheCanStander
Summary: An invitation to a camping trip with your friends is nothing but fun, right?Not in Bucky's case. What would've been an exciting outing with friends turns out more to be a hellish eternity with Loki along. Both difficult and aloof, his presence has caused conflict between him and Bucky's friends. But following the first night the two develop a connection, with both being drawn to each other thereafter.Two men of not-so-different yet completely contrasting backgrounds come together to find what they really want.And it all started with a kiss.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Winterfrost is my otp and I've never written any fanfics on it until now what have I been doing my entire life

All he could see was trees.

 

Trees, trees, trees. For miles around that was all he saw. Tall pines of rough hewn bark stretched towards the sky, reaching for the clouds with their needle laden branches. Other smaller trees, such as ashes and birches crowded whatever space they could occupy, making the forest appear truly as dense as seen from above. And below, bushes and logs littered the floor, like fallen soldiers of the woods.

 

The forest road was quite unpleasant, filled with ruts and bumps of all sizes and making Bucky’s car rattle everytime he drove over one. 

 

He hit one, nearly losing control of the wheel as he did. Bucky swore quietly. 

 

The woods seemed to part ahead as he continued to drive, and he could’ve sworn he saw a bright coloured tent in the woods.

 

Perhaps he was finally here?

 

And then Bucky saw the campgrounds. He had finally arrived!

 

Excitement whelling in his chest, Bucky parked the car beside a silver truck. He got out, slamming the door behind him and surveying the grounds.

 

Pine needles littered the forest floor, crunching softly as the man strolled over them. A small firepit stood in the centre of it all, surrounded by large logs made for sitting. Picnic benches sat somewhere to the right, while the tent areas were to the opposite of the tables. 

 

Through the trees, a lake could just barely be seen, shimmering in the evening light. And standing there admiring the view was the man who’d invited Bucky on the trip.

 

“Thor!” Bucky cried. 

 

Thor turned around, breaking into a large smile when he saw him. He pulled Bucky into a rough hug, one which the smaller man returned gladly.

 

“Bucky!” Thor smiled, breaking the hug. “Glad to see you.”

 

“Glad-”

 

“There’s someone I’d like for you to meet.” Thor said hastily. He gestured to the picnic benches. 

 

Bucky turned around.

 

There was a person sitting there that he hadn’t noticed before. 

 

“Bucky,” Thor brought the man over to where the black-haired man sat, typing away at a laptop. “I’d like you to meet my brother, Loki.”

 

Loki gave Bucky a quick glance before returning to the screen. Bucky had the feeling that this  _ man _ \- whoever he was - didn’t like him.

 

Understandable. You don’t like everybody you meet.

 

“Loki, this is Bucky. Remember? The one I told you about currently trying to get a Masters?”

 

“Oh,  _ REALLY. _ ” Now Loki had his full attention off the screen. Everything about him was completely infested with sarcasm. Bucky got the impression that he didn’t like Thor too much. “A  _ Masters. _ I’m surprised you even know these terms, considering you dropped out of university three  _ seconds _ in.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes. Loki ignored him.

 

He directed his focus to Bucky, “This little boy thinks he can get a masters? Really?”

 

Bucky scowled. Okay, maybe  _ he  _ didn’t like this guy very much.

 

“He’s like this twenty four-seven.” Thor whispered, “Thinks he’s so big when he’s aiming for a PHD.” 

 

_ A PHD,  _ Bucky thought,  _ Wow. _

 

Thor gave Loki a stern look, “Loki! Be polite!”

 

The black-haired man snorted. “Yeah, right. Don’t think that dragging me out on this  _ infernal trip  _ is going to do anything to make me better. I’m sure you’ll find that you’ll be  _ sorely disappointed. _ ”

 

With that, he turned back to his laptop.

 

Thor exhaled loudly, strolling away from his brother and thrusting his thumbs into his pockets. Bucky followed him, waiting until they were far away before speaking.

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

 

Thor sighed, “It’s not something I bring up casually in conversations, he makes sure of that. He’s been like this since he got into university young.”

 

“Wait, young?’

 

“Yeah,” Thor regarded him placidly, “Skipped a couple grades, top scores, honour roll, managed to get into Kennings-”

 

“ _ Kennings?! _ ”

 

“Of course, he’s the genius. Has like, one million or something scholarships that he can use and top scores. Why not Kennings?”

 

Bucky couldn’t even comprehend it. Kennings? The 5th highest ranked of all the universities in the  _ world?!  _ Impossible, it was so hard to believe.

 

But Thor claims it was true, and he was his brother...so…

 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Thor said, “Mr. Smart-ass lands himself in Kennings ‘cause he’s so smart.”

 

He stopped talking, sulking for a bit. 

 

“Are you…” Bucky was almost afraid to speak. He’s seen this man’s anger first hand, wouldn’t want to witness it again. “...jealous?”

 

Thor barked a laugh. “Jealous? Impossible, it’s the other way around.”

 

“How?”

 

The blonde kicked at a stone, “We have a…  _ complicated-” _ he made air quotes as he said it, “-relationship. It’s interesting living with him.”

 

“Older or younger?”

 

“Younger. Why else would he act like that? It’s always the younger siblings with the most vexation.”

 

“So…” Bucky stole a glance at Loki, who was still working, by the looks of it. “Why’d you bring him along?”

 

“Our parents were insistent on it. They were all: ‘You should get out more! Hang out with your brother! Make new friends!’ and Loki was all like: ‘No! I don’t wanna!’“

 

As he explained, Thor waved his hands around in the air, making exaggerated facial expressions as he did. “But our parents didn’t give him a choice. Made him go. Told him that ‘his work wasn’t the most important thing of all’.”

 

“That last bit was mostly from our mother.” Thor stated.

 

“Eventually, Loki begrudgingly agreed. And-” he cocked his head at Loki, “-that’s why he’s here.  _ Comprendre? _ ”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened in interest. “Sounds like quite a tale.”

 

“To be honest, I almost hoped that he wouldn’t come. He’d be happier somewhere in a silent library than out in the woods.”

 

The man glanced wistfully at his brother. From what Bucky could tell, he truly cared about the irritable man, even if hostility was what he always received. It was somewhat heartbreaking, really, to know that there simply didn’t seem to be any sort of love between the brothers.

 

The two men shared a moment of silence.

 

“You want to help start the fire?” Thor said abruptly. Bucky blinked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’ll get you the kindling.” And so he strolled off. 

 

Moments later, both men were crouched by the firepit, attempting to start a fire in the hole. They had set up a small pyramid of sticks atop a ball of paper. Thor clicked the lighter a couple times, but nothing was coming out. He grumbled, shaking the little device. Bucky watched him fiddle with the object.

 

Thor tried again. This time it worked. The triangle of kindling burst into flames.

 

“I’ll tell you something about Loki.” he said as he dropped little twigs into the blaze, “You’re more likely to have him not say anything to you. If he ever does say anything to you, ninety percent of the time it’ll be a snarky comment, so be warned.”

 

Bucky joined in on stoking the flames. They had gotten much bigger now. “How would I respond then, if he did say anything to me?”

 

“Sensibly, perhaps.” He took a deep breath, “Just- be careful around him. He’s not the nicest bloke on the block.”

 

“ _ I can hear you! _ ”

 

“And he also has sharp ears.” Thor muttered. 

 

Bucky looked over at Loki. The man was diligently working away on whatever he had. And it must’ve been quite important, his work, because not for one second did he falter or halt. One had to admire his work ethic.

 

A piece of long midnight hair slid down his face. Quick as a flash, Loki brushed it back. His viridian eyes were still pinned to the screen. A little furrow sat on his brow, indicating deep concentration as he continued to type away. 

 

No wonder he got into one of the top universities in the world. Everything about him was stunning: his diligence, his focus-

 

“I wouldn’t get attracted if I were you.” Thor whispered.

 

“ _ What? _ ” 

 

“What I said.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “Look, I’m not interested in him, alright? You know him yourself! He’s an asshole! We don’t like each other!”

 

“Still, just-” Thor stood up, dusting off his knees. “-be careful.”

 

“Like I would.” Bucky snorted. But Thor was already gone, probably to fetch firewood.

 

He turned back to the flames. 

 

Really? Him, attracted to a man with no sense of kindness? He almost laughed. Yeah, right. Impossible. Thor must’ve been truly dense to assume that.

 

...Was he, though? 

 

Seeing that he had nothing else to do, Bucky decided to set up his tent. It was a camping trip, after all.

 

Time went past. The flames were huge now, like dragons lusting for the sky, and Bucky had finished setting up his tent.

 

All of the people invited to the vacation had shown up, all of them arriving in Steve’s large van. Thor had happily greeted them all, and - as Bucky expected - introduced them to Loki. From what Bucky saw, none of them were very impressed with the university student. Natasha had even fired her own sarcastic comment back.

 

Loki was the last thing on their minds, however, as the friends went about with preparations. Some required a little help with their tents (Sam, for one, had never set one up before. Bucky found it amusing to watch him struggle), while others breezed through their tasks. Before long everyone had a bed for the night, and Loki had been forgotten.

 

The sky above was now black like spilt ink, with multitudes of stars like shimmering diamonds. Everyone had gathered around the fire, chatting away happily as the flaming tongues scorched the wood. Natasha teased Sam about his incompetence in camping, while Tony whipped up some far-fetched tale about an exhaust pipe and two birds (the story eventually ending with the birds covered in exhaust), to which Steve just listened as Tony spoke.

 

All seven of them were there, with the notable exception of Loki, who still didn’t leave his work for a single second. He hadn’t helped with the tents either; there really wasn’t any need for him to - he would share with his brother - and he hadn’t bothered to aid anyone, not that anyone complained. 

 

“Alright!” Thor clapped his hands, “Everyone’s here! I guess I can bring out the drinks now.”

 

He shuffled away to get the alcohol. After all, what was an outing without drinks?

 

Bucky scooted to the end of his log and leaned in to Steve.

 

“Liking it here?” He asked.

 

Steve shrugged. “It’s peaceful.”

 

“Peaceful?” Tony barged in on their conversation. Steve moved over to make room. “C’mon Steve, you’re too placid.”

 

“He’s not wrong.” Bucky agreed. Steve blushed.

 

“Besides…” Tony jerked his head at Loki. He lowered his voice to a hush. “ _ He’s _ here. It’ll be anything but peaceful. I’d say  _ tense  _ would be a better descriptor.”

 

“You’re right.” Steve responded, his voice too a quiet whisper. “Don’t know why Thor brought him in the first place.”

 

Bucky looked at Loki. Still working. What a nutcase.

 

Moments later, Thor came back, carrying a case of alcohol under his arm. Everyone cheered as he handed out bottles. Natasha immediately broke hers open and took a swig.

 

Thor handed one to Bucky. He accepted it gratefully, popping the cap off and taking a sip. As he did, he stole a glance at Loki - again, for the tenth time - nonchalantly. 

 

“Brother! Come join us!” Thor cried. Natasha nearly choked on her drink.

 

“ _ No.” _

 

“Oooooh, what a savage.” Tony muttered.

 

“Come  _ on,  _ quit being a-”

“Don’t call me that.” Loki snapped, “I’m not joining in on your ridiculous  _ friendship _ .”

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t let him join, it isn’t helping us.” Natasha pointed out.

 

“I agree.” Loki said. Thor exhaled very loudly.

 

“Loki, honestly, stop being salty, it’s not helping you.” Thor held out a bottle to his brother, “Just once? For old time’s sake.”

 

He sounded almost desperate, Bucky noticed. He couldn’t imagine the anguish Thor felt.

 

Loki regarded the bottle with disgusted contemplation. After an eternity, he sighed, slamming his laptop shut and ripping the alcohol from Thor’s hand. Thor looked as if the entire world had just been handed to him.

 

He stood up, stretching, and - to Bucky’s mild horror and delight - sat down on the same log Bucky was sitting on. Bucky eyed him curiously.

 

Noticing he was being watched, Loki whirled his head around and regarded Bucky with his piercing stare. Bucky shrank back. 

 

“Don’t get anywhere near me.” he commanded. Bucky didn’t protest. 

 

Satisfied that Loki wouldn’t bolt at any second, Thor raised his bottle for a toast. 

 

“To the weekend!” 

 

“ _ To the weekend! _ ” Everyone cried (save for Loki, who just tore the cap off his drink and took an angry sip.)

 

Everyone drank, and the mood was quickly restored.

 

“How about a game of Truth or Dare?” Natasha suggested.

 

“Fuck no.” 

 

Natasha wrinkled her nose at Loki. 

 

“Truth or Dare-” Loki said, slowly and deliberately. “-is a  _ childish, undignified, _ and  _ horrendous _ game that I will  _ not  _ participate in. Prior experiences leave a untantalizing taste for me, and I’m sure anyone who has done it before will say the same.”

 

“Aaaaaand that’s why we’re playing it!” Thor said enthusiastically. Loki gave him such a look of disgust that Natasha probably would have admired.

 

“If you insist, but I will not be taking part.” And he turned his nose into the air.

 

“Whatever, suit yourself.” Natasha jabbed her finger at Thor, “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Oh, we’re starting hot, aren’t we?” She grinned evilly, “I dare you to finish your drink in one breath.”

 

Thor smiled. “You do realize you’re talking to the Drinking King, right?”

 

“The  _ self-proclaimed  _ drinking king, I beat you once.”

 

Thor snorted. “Whatever.” And in one quick go he finished his entire drink.

 

As the night wore on, the game got more and more intense. Tony nearly burned his hand, having to hold it as close as possible to the flames. He then promptly forced Sam to confess his crush (Steve was very surprised), and in turn Sam made Bucky dismantle his tent and reconstruct it in under thirty minutes.

 

And everyone got drunk too, to varying degrees. Bucky rubbed his face. The world was subtly spinning, spinning, spinning - maybe a little too much? He couldn’t tell - and Bucky was beginning to feel drowsy.

 

Again, he peeked at Loki. 

 

The student was also drunk. If Bucky recalled correctly, Loki was on his second - no, third? - drink. With nothing to do and no one to talk to, the only he could do was drink away the time. He reminded Bucky of all those weary people who’ve nothing left to lose, and dedicated their lives to emptying their glass. 

 

“Bucky, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” He said groggily.

 

“What do you want from Loki?”

 

The game came to an abrupt halt. Everyone was listening, their drinks forgotten. Bucky snapped back to focus suddenly, only now having understood what the question meant. Loki too was listening intently, watching Bucky, judging his every move.

 

“Um...What?” He said stupidly. Natasha snorted.

 

“Like, whaddya want him to give to you? Anything really!” She snorted.

 

“Oh, um...I...uh-” He looked at Loki, who suddenly looked very attrac-

 

Wait, no, he wasn’t checking him out, not at all. Totally honest. 

 

“-Nothing, nope. Nada, none.”  

 

Tony burst out laughing, splashing the forest floor with alcohol. 

 

“Listen to him! Hidin’ something, aren’t you?” He slapped his knee, “You keep looking at him, anyways!”

 

“Shut up!” Bucky hissed. Tony covered his mouth, still giggling at his own comment.

 

The game picked up after that, and still the dares were crazy. They kept going, laughing and enjoying themselves until-

 

“Loki, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Loki muttered, his head drooping dangerously.

 

“I dare you to kiss Bucky.”

 

Another abrupt halt, this time Loki being the one to snap to attention. He stared at Thor, who just gave him a shitty grin. He snarled.

 

“Fuck no.” He said, his head swaying.

 

“Ya gotta do iiiiiiit.” Thor singsonged, “Game rules.”

 

“No, no, no, nooooooo.” Loki head fell again, and he caught himself before he slumped over. “Ain’t doing it, you know I won’t.”

 

Not derailed, Thor began quietly chanting “Do it, do it.” Eventually, everyone was softly repeating the mantra. Loki blushed madly.

 

He bashfully looked at Bucky. 

 

Without warning, Loki grabbed Bucky and kissed him. Bucky made a little noise of surprise as he felt soft lips against his own. He could taste alcohol, feel something warm slide against his tongue that made him want more, and eventually he just relaxed and pressed his body against Loki’s own.

 

Loki was the first one to break away. His hands still held Bucky’s head, and his face was still close, so very close, and every part of Bucky’s body ached for more. The smell of alcohol filled his nose, and (not that he liked it) interestingly enough it was pleasant. 

 

The student opened his eyes, and for a moment all he saw was vivid green, before Loki slid away and there was nothing left but an empty void.

 

Everyone cheered. Somewhere in the woods an owl hooted as if it were quietly reveling at the fact that somebody just kissed. The flames crackled. Loki looked as if he wished he were invisible.

 

“Knew you’d do it!” Thor snickered. 

 

Embarrassed, Loki promptly left, stumbling toward his shared tent. Bucky watched him go, an odd desire flickering in his chest.

 

“I...uh...think I’ll turn in as well.” And he too left the circle.

 

Behind him, he could hear raucous laughter, and the clank of glass as someone clinked bottles. Bucky tossed his drink into the trash, slamming the bear-proof lid shut with a  _ bang. _ He gazed dazedly at the fire, illuminating the five figures jeering and joking. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, he observed.

 

He strolled to his own tent, bending down to unzip the entrance. But he only finished half of it when an unknown shuffle was heard behind him.

 

Bucky glanced backwards.

 

Loki also knelt by his tent,  opening the entrance flap quickly for someone so drunk. Bucky stared at him until the man closed the door once more.

 

After a while, he himself entered his tent, his thoughts jumping to tastes of sweet alcohol and the touch of warm cloth.

 

The memories still lingered as Bucky went to sleep that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
